Destiny in War
by Jasmine Dragon
Summary: Zuko, have you heard the story of Oma and Shu? [Zutara]


**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

They are sitting by the lake, the sky inky black, with the moon hidden behind a cloud, and normally when they sit here, resting in each others arms, they talk about themselves, about life, and about their past. But today, they are talking about the future, and they realize how empty and bleak it seems now.

He is the prince of the fire nation, and it is written in his destiny to have the throne, to stop the war, and to finally choose good over the evil that is inside him, that he is born with.

She is, in his nations' eyes, a peasant, of the opposite nation, and it is written in _her_ destiny to help the avatar, to stop the war, and to care for her family and make sure they make it through alive. After all, what happens to her doesn't matter, she is there to protect, and she is happy with that future.

But now she feels she is growing selfish. She wants a future with him, and he wants a future with her, and they are willing to sacrifice their destinies to do so. But their sense of being and purpose is too strong, and they know they have to give in to the greater good. But for now, they can still rest here in each other's arms.

However, when she leans in for a kiss, he turns his head, as he has to resist temptation, which he knows will come again, stronger, one day. She fills with hurt, but she knows why it must be done.

"I'm sorry," He whispers, and as they lower their eyes to the lake, with their toes dipped in, she knows he is not lying.

Her first thoughts are to say "I am too," but she thinks past that, and says "Do you want to hear a story?"

His expression is surprised, and he nods his head, for he cannot see where this is going, but he wants her to continue anyways, if only to just hear the sound of her voice.

"This is the story of two lovers, Zuko. I think you will enjoy it."

She took a deep breath, organized her thoughts, and went on.

"They met on top of a huge mountain that stood in between two villages. On one side of the mountain lay the woman's village, and on the other side, the man's. They fell in love the moment they met, helping each other climb the mountain, gathering firewood for each other, sharing kisses, and stolen hugs, until it was time for them to leave. It was not until later that they realized that they were from different sides of the mountain, for one would always leave before the other, because in that time, the people were conservative, and a woman and a man could not be seen together before marriage."

Katara is adding a bit to the story, making it more captivating, and she can see she has captured his interest, as she watches the first question form on his lips.

"What did it matter if they were from different villages?"

"The villages were enemies, so they could not be together."

The story is now beginning to make a lot more sense to Zuko now, and he stays quiet as she continues.

"Their love was strong, Zuko, and they found a way. Love always finds a way." She reaches out and squeezes his hand, and gives him a smile, which he only half returns.

"They built large, complicated tunnels inside the mountain so they could meet secretly, away from the war, and violence that tore apart their love, their happiness, and together they learnt Earthbending from the Badger Moles which resided in that area, becoming the first Earth Benders.

They would meet every day in the centre of the labyrinth they built together, and together, for just a fraction of a day, they could escape reality."

"What were their names?" Zuko asks, suddenly curious.

"Oma and Shu." Katara replies, her eyes meeting his, searching for a hint of recondition at the words.

She finds it, and it seems his whole face is alight with joy at the words, and she knows he has some of his faith restored in love. But as she parts her lips to continue her story, he covers her mouth with his, and she is taken by shock, but melts to his touch almost instantly, and she looks up at him with a love drenched face as he pulls away, a smile highlighting his features.

"I- I don't understand," Katara says. "I'm not done with my story."

Zuko smiles, and asks, "I know what happens. Omashu was built when they ended the war wasn't it? As a tribute to their love?"

Katara nods, and opens her mouth to speak again, but is cut off once more.

"So if they got their happy ending together," Zuko continues smiling, and wonders why he has to explain the moral of her own story to the story teller, "then so can we."

And he kisses her again, and in the last moments of lucid thought she has before she succumbs to their shared kiss, she decides not to tell him about the horror that tore Oma apart, and leans in, whispering, "Yes, we can."

And for now, everything is forgotten. 

**A/N: Comments or suggestions? Review!**


End file.
